mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Yagami
Light Yagami ( |Yagami Raito}}), also going by the alias "Kira" (キラ) is the protagonist of the manga and anime series, ''Death Note''. He was of the summonable Assist Trophy characters in Super Smash Flash 2 before getting removed from the games he was deemed so strong, the developers could not make him weaker without making the Assist Trophy useless.https://forums.mcleodgaming.com/viewtopic.php?p=1481003#p1481003 Retrieved June 7, 2017 Character description Light was born on February 28, 1986. He is a third year high school student (12th Grade) at Daikoku Private Academy ( ) who also attends supplemental classes at Gamou Prep Academy, in the beginning of the story. Light's father, Soichiro Yagami, who is a member of the investigation team opposing Kira. In addition, Light has a mother, Sachiko Yagami, and a younger sister, Sayu Yagami. In Spring 2004 Light becomes a first-year student (freshman) at To-Oh University ( ), becoming one of two freshman representatives; L is the other freshman representative. During a tennis game with L at To-Oh, spectators reveal that Light was the junior high school tennis champion in 1999 and 2000; After his 2000 victory, Light quit tennis as he entered high school. Light's life is considered "ruined" once he obtained the Death Note, and that Light became a victim of the Death Note "in many ways," Ohba described Light as bearing good faith intentions and having a "very conceited" nature. Ohba also describes Light as having a "warped" "desire to be godlike," bearing love for his family, and intending to transform the world into "a better place." In the Death Note manga volume named, Death Note 13: How to Read; also states that Light, "uncompromising" when achieving his ideals, "sullied" himself by using the Death Note and that his actions "may have been the result of the purity within him" prior to obtaining the Death Note. Douglas Wolk of Salon describes Light as "coldly manipulative," "egomaniacal," and "an unrepentant serial killer, a butcher on an enormous scale" who is not "a Freddy Krueger, a monster who represents pure evil, or a Patrick Bateman, a demonic symbol of his age." Wolk describes Light as "the good guy, more or less" who genuinely believes that he holds "the moral high ground." Light constantly tries to evade the suspicion of L while both maintaining his identity as "Kira" name derived from the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "killer" ( ) and cleansing the world of crime. The fact that he is a genius also adds to his notion that only he is fit to judge humanity and steer it on a proper moral course. In Super Smash Flash 2 Light was the first character confirmed to be an Assist Trophy in the Smash Flash DOJO!!! for Super Smash Flash 2. When summoned by a character, Light appeared alongside Misa Amane, who would search for an opponent with her Shinigami Eye. Once an opponent was spotted, Light would write their name in the Death Note, proceed to laugh maniacally and then disappear with Misa. A countdown timer would appear above the head of the spotted opponent, starting from ten, and once it reached zero, the opponent would be instantly KO'd, no matter what. This made Light was rarest Assist Trophy to appear. One could escape by staying out of Misa's sight, though, and if no one is spotted they would both just disappointedly disappear; it could be done more easily in larger stages, as Misa could not move. Originally, as shown on his original DOJO!!! update prior his addition into ''SSF2'' Demo v0.7, Light was supposed to appear alone, without Misa, and would simply write the name of an opponent on the Death Note. Then, Ryuk the Shinigami would appear behind Light and would drag the opponent selected off-screen, KO'ing them instantly. It is unknown why this was changed, but it is possibly due to the fact there would be no way to escape this using a slow character. A fast character like , on the other hand, could potentially keep running around to avoid Ryuk entirely, which could either generate bugs or make room for cheating. Additional reasons include how in the manga, Light did not really use Ryuk to kill people; it was the result of writing someone's name in the Death Note that doomed them to die, as such is the nature of the book's rules. Also, Light did not have the ability to see the names of intended targets needed to kill them; however, Misa possessed such an ability. Gallery Screenshots Light in SSF2.png|Light on Hueco Mundo. Death Note.png|Misa found the target at , on Tower of Salvation. Found it from Misa.png|Misa hopping where the opponent founds. Light write the Death Note.png|Light writing the Death Note. Light ending.png|Light after written the opponent, on Meteo Campaigns. Yagami.png|The countdown timer on . 4 JUS characters.png|Light next to , , and , on . Early designs Light Yagami - SSF2 Dojo 1299465885705.png|Screen capture of Light's old concept at the DOJO!!!. Lightpic1.png|Light being summoned, note Misa is absent. Lightpic2.png|Light writing in the Death Note. Lightpic3.png|Ryuk the Shinigami appears. Lightpic4.png|Ryuk grabs and drags off-screen. Light1f.png|Light with Misa, on . Note, Misa's Shinigami Eye. Light2j.png|The early countdown timer on . Light3i.png|Peach being instantly KO'd. Light4z.png|Light and Misa missing their attack. Trivia *Light's laughing sound clip were taken from the final episode of Death Note anime; Episode 37: New World ( ). Voiced by Mamoru Miyano. Reference Category:Characters Category:Fourth-party characters Category:Removed characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Shueisha